Un Momento de Ponderación
by sayan-P
Summary: Cuando una mente está atribulada, ¿qué mejor que el aire de la noche para poner todos los pensamientos acerca de un prometido como Yoh en el debido orden?. YohxAnna.


DISCLAIMER: No señoras y señores, Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni pretendo decir que son míos... - suspira tristemente-... son todos del ingenio de Takei- sama.

**--- UN MOMENTO DE PONDERACIÓN ---**

" Pero... ¿ saldrás tan tarde?"

No hay respuesta. Es siempre lo mismo: él me pregunta, yo no le respondo, siempre he sido así y no le veo el punto a cambiar ahora.

Puedo ver que él me mira con una expresión inocente, imagino entonces que trata de averiguar el por qué de mi salida, pero en fracciones de segundo la cambia por una sonrisa.

"Que te vaya bien" Es lo que me dice antes de que yo comience a caminar rumbo a la calle.

El clima está templado. El invierno está apunto de llegar. En las calles bañadas por la luz del atardecer Funbari parece retirarse a las sombras y comenzar a dormir, para soñar con el día de mañana. Miro a mi alrededor y suspiro. ¿Por qué me habré ido de la casa?, ninguno de sus amigos estaba por allí para variar, así que puedo decir que todo estaba en calma, cosa que no suele ocurrir muy a menudo. Creo que salí porque no quería estar allí, simplemente por eso...

Otro suspiro. Eso ya ni yo misma me lo creo.

Por más vergüenza que me de (como detesto ser de ese tipo de las personas que andan 'la verdad por delante') debo admitir que salí de allí por estar sola un rato, ya saben, la privacidad y todo lo demás. Si pueden llamarlo huir si así lo desean. Pero es mejor eso y estar un momento en paz conmigo misma a estar en una casa donde todo se me amontona encima.

Cada día que pasa siento que pierdo algo, un algo importante y que sin ese 'algo' la convivencia con 'otros' se me hace más intolerante.

Creo que se le llama 'crecer', 'madurar'.

Maldito ciclo de la vida, ¿no podía ser menos complicado?

Mientras más camino más se escucha el eco de mis pasos. SOLO mis pasos. Es normal, estoy acostumbrada a estar sola. Después de todo fui yo quien quiso estar sola, ¿no?. No es que me queje, claro está, estoy contenta con mi soledad.

¿Lo estoy?

Ahora que lo pienso seriamente, no le sé. Creo que no. Estoy conforme con la intimidad que me brinda la soledad, pero creo que ya el vacío que me crea me está afectando.

Necesito otro hobby.

Yoh ya es fuerte, el chico no necesita sino supervisión para que no pierda el camino. Y vaya que no le cuesta perderlo.

Le encanta pasar horas de vago bajo un árbol o escuchando música. Le puede venir un cataclismo y sólo reirá y responderá 'no hace mal comulgar con la naturaleza de vez en cuando'. Es realmente desesperante.

Es en esos momentos es cuando me cuesta más, y necesito de toda mi fuerza (porque soy fuerte, debo serlo y además, admitámoslo, me gusta serlo) para hacerlo entrenar, comprar la comida, cocinar, o hacer que simplemente haga algo útil por mi vida, claro que por la suya también. Pero no niego que a veces me cuesta hacerlo. Me cuesta pararme detrás del susodicho y gritarle que se levante. ¿Por qué?, buena pregunta. Simple; me gusta observarlo, se ve tan feliz...

Me pregunto como es que consigue tanta felicidad en un momento de ocio como ese. No puedo evitar mirarlo y sentir que parte de esa felicidad es mía también.

Soy su futura esposa, después de todo.

Pero una prometida debe hacer lo que una prometida debe hacer.

Me detengo. El aire se ha tornado más y más frío y no me he dado cuenta.

Trato de ubicarme y me doy cuenta de que estoy a las puertas del cementerio. Al parecer los espíritus no han salido todavía así que me dispondré a entrar. De todos modos me tienen miedo, así que no me molestarán.

Subo lentamente la colina (no tengo prisa, estoy un 100% segura de que Yoh quemará la cena dos veces antes de que yo llegué a casa) y me recargo del árbol justo a tiempo para observar como las luces de la ciudad se prenden una por una. Un hermoso juego de dominó de luces.

Vuelvo a mis pensamientos.

_Hablo demasiado_, me digo a mi misma.

¿De qué hablaba?, ah sí, de Yoh. Que molesto cuando invade mis pensamientos. Ocurre siempre que estoy a solas con él, a solas sin él...

Definitivamente debo encontrarme otro hobby.

Aunque pensar en Yoh tiene su parte buena. Nunca, JAMAS lo diré, pero me lo admito. Después de todo él es mi prometido. Después de todo él es...

Hace calor.

Debo controlarme. Tener dieciocho primaveras es molesto.

Niego con la cabeza. Intento sacudir las palabras que acudieron a mi mente. Son sólo palabras tontas después de todo, no expresan sino sentimientos de débiles.

¿Los son?

No lo sé. No me importa saberlo ahora.

Cruzo mis brazos. Hace frío. Rayos. _Sweater, eso es lo que me voy a comprar mañana._

¿Ves? Puedo apartar mis pensamientos de Yoh. Me propuse una nueva meta para el día de mañana. SIN Yoh.

Genial. Debo preguntarle a Kino- sama qué hizo ella con sus hormonas.

"¿ Qué caso tiene...?"

" La verdad es que no sé, pero si quieres dime y le tratamos de sacar sentido" Me dice una voz a mis espaldas. Una voz tranquila, despreocupada.

La voz de Yoh.

Tratando de controlar el color que mis mejillas puedan tomar (la anatomía humana es traicionera) me doy vuelta para encontrar a mi sonriente prometido mirando a la ciudad, en la misma dirección en la que yo lo estaba haciendo. Su mano derecha en su bolsillo, y la izquierda sobre su hombro, sujetando una bolsa de víveres.

¿Cómo dije?, ya quemó la cena de hoy.

Esto lo pagará en el entrenamiento de mañana

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Eh?, pasaba por aquí y uno de los espíritus me dijo que alguien a quien yo conocía había visitado el lugar"

_Segunda meta de mañana: encontrar a ése espíritu y hacerlo pagar caro_.

"Ya veo" digo por toda respuesta.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

Estar sola con Yoh es como estar conmigo misma.

El se recarga también del árbol y comienza a ver hacia el horizonte, me pregunto qué verá. Sus ojos no dicen nada. Tampoco es que en los míos se pueda leer algo.

El chico comienza a hablar. No es que sea muy dado a ello, pero cuando tiene a alguien para hacerlo es como si le dieran cuerda, habla de lo que sea.

Hoy le tocó a las estrellas. No puedo evitar pensar en lo tonto que se oye haciéndose el sabelotodo mientras inventa el nombre de cada estrella y me cuenta que de pequeño les hacía sus propias historias porque las verdaderas eran muy trágicas.

ESE es su hobby.

ÉSE es Yoh.

"¿Por qué la bolsa de víveres?" le pregunto de pronto, cortándole toda la inspiración. Me mira asustado.

"Eto... verás, es que..." comienza a contar atropelladamente, tal vez mientras piense la forma más bonita de contarme la verdad y la que le resulte menos dolorosa. Me agrada verlo así, aunque no tanto. Un poco... bastante. Ya ni yo misma me entiendo. Debo tomar control de mi vida. "Se me... eto... se me quemó la cena y había gastado todos los ingredientes y tuve que ir a comprar más"

Yo lo miro con suspicacia, esperando que sepa terminar bien la historia.

" Con mi dinero" agrega con rapidez

"Muy bien porque tengo hambre" digo, y allí se termina todo para su alivio. Me gusta verlo aliviado. No, si, no voy a comenzar otra vez.

Yoh me sonríe aliviado y se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar. Y yo lo sigo.

Me gusta estar sola, pero estar sola con Yoh es mejor. Porque estoy completa. Después de todo soy su prometida.

Tal vez le diga un día todas estas incoherencias.

Tal vez no.

Después de todo soy Anna Kyouyama.

**FIN**

_Patricia Portillo_

_14/09/03_

_8:18 p.m._

_Un momento de locura... sólo para levantarme los ánimos._


End file.
